


a darkly burned heart 🌒

by busted_aesthetic, polarislex



Series: Blood, Sweat, and Lotto [2]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bondage, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, EXO - Freeform, GOT7 - Freeform, Gay Sex, Hi?, Implied Mpreg, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Baekhyun, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pregnancy Kink, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Smut, Submission, Wolf Pack, baekchan, bts - Freeform, crossover of the groups, knots, mafia inspired, possessive, uh, wtf else do I tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busted_aesthetic/pseuds/busted_aesthetic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex
Summary: PART 1.5 To blood, sweat and lotto || COLLAB WITH @/busted_aesthetic || BTS X EXO X GOT7 CROSS-OVER || ABO DYNAMICS || MAFIA INSPIREDThere was always the curiosity to what was behind that sealed door next to Baekhyun and Chanyeol's room...now, it was the wish that the secret had never been revealed.





	a darkly burned heart 🌒

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busted_aesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busted_aesthetic/gifts).



> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So this is just some details behind the story. It can be read as a stand alone, however, you might find a few things helpful to understanding the backstory and well, story in general! This is abo universe, so if you don't enjoy that, then its time for you to go, thanks!
> 
> First things first, this is a collab with my best friend, @busted_aesthetic. All credits for the universe and plot go to her, as none of this would have been created without her brilliant brain! 
> 
> Next, this is an in-between scene between the two stories, 'Blood, Sweat and Lotto' and 'A darkly burned heart'. I really love chanbaek, and got blessed that I was able to write this [okay and may have been a bit drunk and birthed this heavy smut]. I highly recommend you go read BS&L first then come read this, then head over to ADBH, which can respectably be found here and  
> here
> 
> Next bit of business: I did a complete moodboard series to the characters for this series, including massive background detail as well as moodboard themes for each of the stories. It would mean so much to me if you'd go take a peek: Blood Sweat and Lotto moodboard list here and A darkly burned heart moodboard list  
> here
> 
> It will help with your understanding of the characters :)

(not edited)

Baekhyun was a very simple omega, enjoying life to its fullest and never taking more than what he needed. A trait that grew due to his childhood, and even now when he had the wealth to have whatever he desired, he stuck to the mere necessities and things that could be described calm and simple. He wasn’t like Jimin or Chen who adored dolling themselves up and wearing the finest of silks, nor was he like Seokjin and Jinyoung who held themselves at a high standard due to being the head omegas; heck, he wasn’t even like Youngjae and Yugyeom - the two being very much in the middle of action for their packs, especially the latter who often got confused as a beta.

His clothes were always a solid shade, sticking within the darker colours to draw less attention; his belongings consisted of a journal or two, a few books, his phone and computer and a locket that Jongin had given him when he first escaped his family; even his scent was more delicate and tender, often being described as mixture of rose water and ivy. His packs mates often babied him, and his friends teased him when he tried to get all big and tough [or the opposite, seductive and sexy]. Even his mate often had a hard time taking him seriously if they got into a serious conversation, leaving him the utmost frustrated at times.

So, in retrospect, one would assume his sex life with Chanyeol was probably nothing more but a bubble of gooey sweetness. Vanilla sex, some might call it [Chen calls it boring and doesn’t understand why anyone could even get aroused by that]. Furthermore, when Baek went to Suho asking if Chanyeol and himself could claim the spare cell to their left, Suho shrugged and let them have it; he had figured it was for more space for Chanyeols things, knowing the alpha had been pouting the other day when his mate kicked him out for bringing his knives into their space.

Baekhyun was very particular about their cell, mostly due to his omega’s instinct to constantly nest and have that safe space. Only Chanyeol and Jongin understood the reason behind this [as they knew were the only one’s aware of his past] and furthermore, Chanyeol knew he had been rather selfish that day when he did. Other times he was just being plain ol’ stupid, but easily knew how to mate it up to his sweet omega to be forgiven.

Yes, the answer is sex. Surprising enough, Jongin might be consider the playboy alpha and Chen was known for enjoying company on a regular basis, but when it came to these two, they definitely took the title for the ‘kinkiest fuckers out there’ [Jackson Wang everyone]. Yes, they enjoyed simplistic measures and every week or so you’d smell the combination of their scents [rose water and ivy blending beautifully with a more eucalyptus scent with a dash of peppermint] a bit heavier than normal.  However, the cell that lingered to their left held all the secrets; Chanyeol having D.O help him take the bars out and replace them with drywall, completely enclosing the room from any onlookers and further keeping everyone in the dark to what lingered behind the door.

Jimin, accidently, revealed the truth when he opened a door too soon, having been looking for Baekhyung due to some discomfort he was feeling. From there, Jongin found out who told Lay, who passed it to Sehun and D.O which lead to Suho and Chen, who were meeting with Jaebum and Jinyoung, which then Jackson overheard with Yoongi….you get the picture.

BDSM. There was no other way to describe it. The room was decorated in blue, variating in shades from the light baby blue silk sheets on the bed to the dark, royal blue that was painted on the walls. The only other colour was the accent of black that lingered in the pillows and headboard [one that has seen a better day from the claw marks that decorated it]. Obviously that wasn’t the part that left everyone’s heads spinning; no, it was at the idea that their sweet little omega could possibly be interested in such a thing to begin with. That the whips and ropes and cuffs and gag balls and bondage kits and anal rings and vibrators and collars [yes, he had a baby pink one with Chanyeols name written on the taq] were used on the delicate omega, and furthermore, that he actually enjoyed it being used on him.

Chanyeol swore up and down that half the shit Baekhyun bought on his own; that he didn’t convert the sweet omega in anyway but instead it was something they came to discover together as they grew closer and closer. Chen and Jongin had a hard time believing it [Chan may have walked away with a black eye and broken nose while Jongin was thrown into the dog house by both Jimin and Baekhyun], especially since the poor omega had a hard time has it is trying to be seductive half the time, but then Minseok ‘happened’ to hack into a certain computer that contained some rather interesting videos.

He, honest to god, hadn’t meant too. He was playing with a new coding frequency that Yoongi had developed and due to his equipment cell being so close to Chanbaeks, it ended up picking through the computer that been left opened. It was safe to say that he couldn’t look at the two for the next week or so, but more so because he was embarrassed by the fact that he jacked off to his pack mates.

_“What are we using today, princess?”_

_You could hear Baekhyun sweet giggles through the camera, Chanyeol’s half naked body covering the screen as he fiddle to get it into the right position. The alpha was still in his dress shirt from the party they had attended, completely undone though and sporting a few fresh love bites. The omega hadn’t been able to help himself of course, using the limo ride home to get what he desired before they returned back to the blue room._

_Before they returned back and his inner omega bared itself wholeheartedly._

_“Cuffs, mister officer.” The sugary sweet purr was proof that Baekhyun’s omega had taken over now, a flash of molten gold appearing on screen as the alpha stepped away. He had a pout on his lips as he rested on his knees, light reflecting off his collar as he sat there completely naked. His neck was bared just that wee bit, not enough for full submission but enough for the growl emitting from Chanyeol’s chest to appease his inner Alpha. “Cuffs and your belt.”_

_“Oh?” There was a spark of darkness that could be heard through the alpha’s low voice, eyes flashing mahogany now as his wolf came out to play. A sign that perhaps it wasn’t so much them that enjoyed it, but rather a sign to what their inner wolves enjoyed working with. “So I have myself a naughty omega then?”_

_“Very naughty, officer. I’m not one for rules…”_

_Deep chuckles bounced off the walls as Baek was hauled to his feet, gasping in delight as he was quickly turned; wrist effortlessly pinned behind him as Chanyeol reached for the silver cuffs. There was a moment of making a note about the aftercare that would be needed, knowing that he was taking a risk using these one’s, a souvenir to his old life and one of the few things he kept. They weren’t padded, and as they clicked tightly into place, he already knew the omega’s wrist were going to be raw by the end._

_“I guess it’s a good thing you’ve been arrested then, little one.” He growled into the smallest ear, fingers curling around his throat as he forced him against his body. A part of him took pride to feel Baekhyun test out the constraints, hearing the whimper of realization that he was putting himself completely into the alpha’s control. He made sure it wasn’t a whimper of fear, breaking character for just that split second as he nuzzled his scent gland. “Tell me your colours, baby.”_

_“Green is g-good, yellow means sl-ah!” He gasped at the pressure against his hole, slick already dribbling out and onto the alpha’s thumb. “Yellow means slow d-down and red means…red means -chan!” A moan broke through as Chanyeol slipped the first finger inside, eyes fluttering as the fingers around his neck only tightened. “R-red means st-stop.”_

_“Good boy.” He preened under the praise, yet couldn’t completely soak it in. Not when he felt himself stretch to accommodate the intrusion of two fingers suddenly, the pain succumbing to the bubble of lust that spread through his veins. His omega enjoyed pain, surprisingly enough; not enough for Chanyeol to have ever thrusted balls deep without any sort of prep, but sometimes he would only go about two fingers before completing the stretch with his cock. It was thrilling enough the few times his alpha would snap hard enough for that to happen, and with the heavy cloud of eucalyptus that hung over them and the feeling of his already hard cock curved into his back, Baekhyun wondered if these would be one of the nights._

_There were two ways the omega has discovered to get his alpha to let go: One was to actually call him Alpha and fully submit [that usually only happened during his heat. Other times it was to seek comfort and safety, and Chanyeol understood the difference quite clearly]. The second was to play into his alpha’s old life; the play into those fantasy, revealing a very dominant alpha that was keen on punishment and ensuring rules would be followed._

_Of course, Baekhyun would usually break those rules until he and his omega couldn’t handle it any longer, leading to a very, very quick release on both ends._

_Tears suddenly welled in his eyes as the familiar sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the room, his left ass cheek reddening from the firm slap that had been laid upon him. His head snapped back as fingers had found themselves into his hair, forcing his throat to be barred as teeth latched onto the skin. His thigh shook at the pressure that was suddenly upon his prostate, crying out at the fact that Chanyeol was only pressing down on it more and more._

_“I asked you a question, Omega.” The snarl went right to his own cock as a pool of slick coated the alpha’s fingers, whimpering now as a tongue lapped over the teeth indents. Not enough to break the skin…never enough to break the skin. “What. Is. Your. Colour.”_

_“G-green, Alpha.” It would be the rare chance tonight that he’d call Chanyeol by that. This wasn’t part of the roleplay; no, this was an Alpha ensuring his Omega was in the right headspace. That he hadn’t triggered anything from his past. “My colour is green.”_

_“Good.”_

_There was perhaps only a second before Baek found himself being bent over the desk they had in there, Chanyeol impatiently shoving their access toys to the floor. His omega moaned at the mess that had been created, but quickly shut up at the delicious sting that rocked him on the tips of his toys. He had slipped to the belt that had been laid out, the impact hurting just as much as his hand since he laid a succession of slaps within the same spots. Each one leading the smaller male crying out louder and louder, slick dipping to the floor while his cock laid trapped between the top of the table and his body._

_“Awe, is the little omega crying?” The degradation left him shaking his head out of habit, wrist burning from each time he tried to pull himself free. “I thought you said you were a naughty pup, omega? Naughty pups deserve punishment, don’t they? They don’t get to run freely on the streets.”_

_“Y-yes officer. B-but - fuck!” His cheek dragged across the smooth wood at the particular slap now, hole squeezing around nothing as he braced himself against the pain. Pain that subsided as Chanyeol now trailed the belt across his battered skin, replacing it with his fingers as he greedily grabbed the two round globes of fat. “P-Please officer…I promise I’ll be a good pup from now on.”_

_“I don’t know little one - do you think that was enough?”_

_“Y-Yes! That was more than enough.”_

_Slap!_

_“That was more than en-enough officer.”_

_“Are you going to disobey me more?” The alpha’s attentioned slipped back to the glistening hole, thrusting two fingers in once against without hesitation. His eyes glowed as the smallest breath hitched, legs spreading apart just a little bit to welcome him in more. “Or are you going to be a good little slut for me?”_

_Baekhyun took a few seconds to respond, unable to say anything through the broken moans that were ringing out. The pace Chan set was quick and fast, and at this point, he knew he would face his release far too quickly. “Off-Officer please I– I’ll be good. I’ll be good I swear…moremoremore–”_

_He cried out as he was left empty suddenly, turning just that little bit to look up with a watery golden gaze. Already he could feel his peak start fading away, and was almost tempted to throw a fit because of it. He hated being denied - hated being forced to wait–_

_“Wait Ch–Officer I didn’t…I didn’t - I haven’t….you pro-mised not too–”_

_Chanyeol dangerously smirked as he twirled the cage between his finger, not at all caring as he placed it to the side so he would flip Baekhyun onto his back. He made quick work of pushing his ankles onto the surface before pulling the chains into place, cuffing him into a position of pure vulnerability and lack of mobility. His hands were still caught behind his back, wrist burning as he briefly shifted as if to escape._

_“Are you resisting me, bitch?”_

_He froze quickly, eyes widening as the alpha placed a hand on either side of his head, leaning over with a predatory gaze. Baekhyun could feel the heat from his alpha, but knew he wouldn’t be able to feel skin to skin until at least round four._

_“No officer, I’m–”_

_The rest of his sentence caught in his throat as the larger wolf leaned down, teeth roughly nipping at his lips, causing it to split and bleed. Coppy dribbled into his mouth as he watched him lean back now, palm trailing down milky white skin as his head tilted to the side._

_“Don’t make me get out the ball as well, omega. But then again, you’d like that wouldn’t you? Slobbering all over it as I pounded into your tight pussy. You always do make such a mess, but then again, sluts usually do right?”_

_“I’m not…I’m not a s-slut.”_

_Chanyeol arched a brow in nothing but amusement, leaning back now as he reached for the cage. Within seconds it was snapped into place, laughing now as he flicked the metal a few times. “No? If your not a slut, then why are you covering the table in a pool of slick then? Why is your little cock so hard with the idea of being trapped in its cage?”_

_Baekhyun shook his head, panting now as those fingers left his dick be and trailed back down to a certain aching hole. Of course, he knew damn well that he was a slut [only for Chanyeol though]; however, he still was feeling a bit defiant and could tell by one look at those darkening mahogany eyes that a certain alpha was ready to snap. He’d just need a bit more of a push, that’s all._

_“No, I think the slut here officer is you. You’ve caught me, after all, but all you’ve done is play like a little beta bitch.”_

_His head snap back as fingers suddenly enclosed around his throat, a ghost of a smirk drifting over his bloody lips as he let out a chuckle. The snarl was enough to have him leaking both cum and slick, eyes burning golden now as his tongue snaked over his lips._

_“You want to try that again?”_

_“What?” He asked breathlessly, head spinning as his oxygen got cut off. “You being a beta bit—fuck!” A scream escaped as Chanyeol slammed right into him, the stretch too much for the barely prepped omega at the time. Thank god for the amount of slick he had produced, moaning in pain as the alpha froze to let the adjustment happen. He always forgot just how large and thick his alpha was, faintly realizing with the warmth meant that he was in there without wearing a condom._

_Not that Baekhyun actually cared. After all, he wasn’t the reason they hadn’t mated yet._

_“What was that about me being a little beta bitch?” The snarls would probably cause anyone else to shit themselves, but for the omega, it only proved to turn him on that much longer. Each thrust left him crying out, feeling wetness around his wrist from how the constant rubbing. “What was that about me playing around?”_

_“No-nothing off-officer.”_

_“No?” Teeth snapped at his throat, forcing him to bare it completely to the alpha before him. His omega preened, begging for the claim despite knowing it wouldn’t come. Rose water mixed heavily with peppermint as Chanyeol started to heavily scent the omega, encasing around them as the temperature rose. Teeth left their mark, bites turning dark and dark from just how hard he was sucking and nipping. “I still think you need to be put in your place, slut.”_

_Baekhyun could barely open his eyes, scented and fucked into complete submission at this point. The pain had disappeared, replaced with utter pleasure and lust; a haze overtaking him from the scenting, unable to smell anything but the Alpha above him. The faint sound of the desk scraping against the floor from each thrust could be heard beneath the pitched cries and deep snarls._

_Barely he felt something cool against his lips, the poke from a sharp edge catching him off guard and forced him to open his eyes now. That vibrant golden hue was dazed and unfocused, barely seeing the black square object that hung over his lips or the gleam from that red set of eyes above him. He was entrapped in pleasure, and did what his instinct told him to do._

_Open up._

_“What’s your colour?” The object wasn’t placed in, hovering above his lips as the question rang out. Baekhyun merely whined in response, raising his head that little bit to get whatever it was into his mouth to please. That need to please his alpha was growing now, especially as the telltale signs of Chanyeol knot was starting to appear. “Omega, what is your colour.”_

_“Green.” The answer slipped from his lips under the alpha’s command, eyes wide and watery as the thrust grew harder. It wasn’t a surprise that he’d have to use that tone to get an answer, especially to get the correct answer._

_“Good Omega.”_

_No more words were said for the next few minutes: Baekhyun cries and moans were muffled under the weight to the [dead] taser that had been shoved into his mouth, tongue hanging outside as Chanyeol kept in in his mouth for as long as he could. Chanyeol snarls only grew louder and louder, soon chucking the taser against the wall when he started to feel his knot swell and catch against the omega’s rim. That set of fingers returned to wrap around the smaller throat, the other around the edge of the table, knuckles turning white as he the tightness encased around him. The omega had came at this point, the substance coating the metal around his cock and had a steady stream of tears cascading down from oversensitivity._

_There was no thinking, no pausing at this point. The omega had a steady blubber of begging streaming from his swollen lips, needing the knot to stay within him; the alpha not daring to deny his omega such a thing, head burrowed back into the curve of a throat, teeth nipping at the spot that was far to bare for either likings._

_“You want that? To be fucked full of my cum?”_

_“Alpha…Alpha please y-yes please.”_

_“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Bitch wants to be stuffed, don’t you? To be stuffed full from your alpha?”_

_“Please alpha please…I need your knot. I wanted your cum so badly, I want to be stuffed full.”_

_“You wanna be knocked up, omega? You’d be so pretty knocked up wouldn’t you? So full of me - I keep you full too. Everyday - keep you knocked up year long. You’d like that - look at you, already drooling at the idea.”_

_Baekhyun could only nod, words caught on his tongue as Chanyeol thrust finally started to slow; giving a final few pumps before his knot locked them into place, and within seconds warmth blossomed from within as his released followed. A broken moan escaped as teeth sunk into the side of his throat, his omega preening from being filled with cum to not realize that it hadn’t sunk in enough to break skin and create the bond he had been craving._

_No, all the omega could focus on was the feeling of himself swell as Chanyeol lapped over his bite mark, slowly soothing the omega the best he could in their position. The knot hadn’t been exactly planned, and Baek knew he’d probably get fucked again in this position before being freed from the cuffs. In the meantime he took the care that was being provided, eyes fluttering shut as Chanyeol let his body sink completely onto the omega._

_“Have I been a good boy, officer?”_

_“The best, princess.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I still get embarrassed whenever I read over what I wrote /.\
> 
> Feel free to leave your comments below - I'll try to answer as many questions as I can :) You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lightnordark)  
> and on [tumblr](http://claimyourself-lightnordark.tumblr.com/)  
> You can find the moodboard for this part [here](http://claimyourself-lightnordark.tumblr.com/post/175766727258/moodboard-masterlist)! [as I also make moodboards! and it'd mean a lot if you could go a leave a like]
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo!  
> Support always inspires!


End file.
